Season Two
Season Two is the current season of Glee: The Unitards. A hiatus was held between the series' previous season and this season. Season Two will consist of twenty-two episodes, and follows the stories of 16 main cast members as they attempt to achieve a Nationals glee club championship, as well as dealing with social statuses, relationships and home life. All episodes in season two will be written by the show's creator, Jordan. The season aired in 2013 and is planned to be finished completely by early to mid 2015. Guest stars have made either short cameos (special guest appearances), or longer and more pivotal roles (recurring cast members). Main Cast Members The main cast members has been confirmed for the first arc of the season. Jordan is thinking of possibly modifying a few cast member's statuses for arc two or three. :Listed in alphabetical order of the actor/actress' first name. *Amy Adams as Amy Sky (1/1) *Bonnie Wright as Junette Harris (1/1) *Christian Serratos as Winter Delgado (1/1) *Dakota Fanning as Liz Peep (1/1) *Emily Didonato as Justine Callaway (1/1) *Freya Mavor as Amanda Evans (1/1) *James Maslow as Tommy Barlow (1/1) *Jonathan Groff as Jesse St. James (1/1) *Jordin Sparks as Poppy Hill (1/1) *Josh Hutcherson as Jason Hill (1/1) *Lindsay Pearce as Harmony Harpse (1/1) *Logan Lerman as Rex Espley-Wilkes (1/1) *Michael Weisman as Lewis Donaldson (1/1) *Miranda Cosgrove as Daisy Evans (1/1) *Rita Ora as Laura Tomlinson (1/1) *Samuel Larsen as Spider Reed (1/1) Recurring/Guest Starring Cast Members Firstly, to clarify, the difference between a recurring character and a guest starring character is that a recurring appears more often than a guest starring. A recurring character is a character that usually plays a more important role throughout the season, whereas a guest starring character plays a minimal role, appears much less overall, and is classified to have a short apperance time. Recurring Cast Members *Robbie Ammell as Freddie Weathers (1/1) *Alex Newell as Carlton Ayers (1/1) *Raina Hein as Teddy Mapp (1/1) *Dan Benson as Simon Click (1/1) *Sharon Leal as Margret Ellis (0/1) *BooBoo Stewart as Nick Young (1/1) *Zachary Levi as Patrick Jelly (0/1) *Alex Pettyfer as Mark LaTerri (1/1) *Jessica Lange as Ginger McCliff (1/1) *Charlie McDermott as Cameron Lawrence (0/1) *Brandon Stoughton as Patch Evans (0/1) *Annalynne McCord as Ava Collins (0/1) *Rachel Bilson as Violette Indigo (0/1) *Julia Roberts as Helen Delgado (1/1) *Ariana Grande as Crystal Wright (0/1) *Alexander Ludwig as Angelo Jotts (0/1) *Unnkown actress as Bonnie Rapture (0/1) *Emma Watson as Stella Donaldson (1/1) *David Henrie as Jackson Holt (0/1) *Zooey Deschanel as Phoebe Harpse (1/1) Guest Starring Cast Members (Special Guest Appearances) *Lynda Carter as Casey Harris (0/1) *Meryl Streep as Marie Hill (0/1) *Chris O'Donnell as Maxwell Hill (0/1) *Hannah McIalwan as Lilly Penelope (0/1) *Johnny Depp as Billy Harley (0/1) *Whoopi Goldberg as Carmen Tibideaux (0/1) Confirmed Departures These below characters are not the only characters departing at some point in the season, they are only a part of the confirmed list. *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta (will depart at the end of arc one) *Chad Lowe as Riley Hadberg (departed) Episodes Episode Titles *Episode 1, Part 1: Everybody's Changing (season premiere) *Episode 1, Part 2: No Matter How Hard You Try, I'll Always Belong In The Sky *Episode 2, Part 1: Disney, Magic Gone Tragic (Disney tribute, part 1) *Episode 2, Part 2: Disney, A Spell From Hell (Disney tribute, part 2) *Episode 3: Duet With Me *Episode 4: Mash Me Up *Episode 5: Dreading the Wedding *Episode 6: The One That Got Away *Episode 7, Part 1: We All Need Love, Heart 1 *Episode 7, Part 2: We All Need Love, Heart 2 *Episode 8: I Am A Champion *Episode 9: Musical Mayhem *Episode 10: Goodbye *Episode 11: The Rally *Episode 12: I'm Living Dead (Tribute to unrevealed artist) *Episode 13: Demi (Demi Lovato tribute) *Episode 14: Blow Me a Bubble (Michael Bublé tribute) *Episode 15: Tell Me That You Love Me *Episode 16: Truly Scrumptious *Episode 17: Be True To Who You Are (Jessie J tribute) *Episode 18: Dauntless Dreams and Rotten Realities *Episode 19: 2x19 (Title pending, Bon Jovi tribute planned, but might be changed) *Episode 20: 2x20 (Title pending, possibly a "Choose Your Own Story" episode planned by fans) *Episode 21, Part 1: 2x21.1 (Title pending) *Episode 21, Part 2: 2x21.2 (Title pending) *Episode 22: Goodbyes to the Past, Hellos to the Future (Season finale episode) * :Please note titles are likely to change and not all aren't set in stone, some are simply suggestive, working titles at the moment. : Episode Overviews Episode 1: Everybody's Changing/No Matter How Hard You Try, I'll Always Belong In The Sky Harmony meets a new student named Lewis Donaldson, who much like Harmony, plans on pursuing a career on Broadway in New York after high school. Harmony convinces him to join the glee club. However, Lewis brings back memories of Terri, as she imagines how he is going, as well as where their relationship stands. Meanwhile, after graduating from Jackson High, Freddie makes important decisions regarding his career and future. Liz gets fed up with being disrespected and finds within herself, a newfound confidence, with help from friend Daisy. Spider learns of the fate of his son, Ant, and an old relationship is rekindled. Jason learns of the fate of his girlfriend, Winter. Episode 2: Disney, Magic Gone Tragic/Disney, A Spell From Hell When Jesse runs out of lesson suggestions in glee club, June suggests they perform only Disney songs. However, Laura thinks this is a terrible idea and blackmails someone into helping her stop the lesson. Harmony has another encounter with Crystal Wright, where she is inspired to continue striving towards her dreams at NYADA, despite unsupportive efforts of her ex-boyfriend, who broke her heart. Amy and Jesse get into the Disney spirit, whilst Freddie lands himself a side-job to pay off college fees. Daisy misses Freddie, and, after meeting with him to discuss, discovers something about their relationship. An audition into glee club is made by Lewis, and Rex embarrasses himself in front of all of his friends by trying to grasp the attention of his crush. Meanwhile, Andy begins to worry about his future in Canada, and fears his friends won't miss him. Episode 3: Duet With Me Duets are back for glee club, but this time, the glee kids can pick their own partners. This leads a few couples to grow close. Harmony finds herself consistently losing her temper, caused by her confused feelings for Terri. Meanwhile, Poppy and Jason show their support for each other as siblings and Jason assists Poppy in preparation and planning for her future. Episode 4: Mash Me Up Harmony reminds The Unitards that there's a very high chance that they'll be versing Fusion, a glee club from Dallas, at Nationals, if they make it that far, and that the only way to beat them is to have better mash-ups than them, leading Jesse to declare the week's assignment mash-ups. There are two teams, each containing half of the club's members. The competition is between the two teams and whichever team has the better mash-up wins. Jesse invites Amy and Ginger to help and judge. However, Jesse's idea of "a friendly competition" only brings arguments and misconnections between members of the club as they head into a battle of the voices. Meanwhile, Liz attempts to get closer to a previous lover, and Harmony receives shocking news. Episode 5: Dreading the Wedding Liz is shocked to discover someone close to her has betrayed her, and contemplates whether standing up to them and voicing her opinion will help her situation. Meanwhile, the glee club receives a new addition. Laura finally attempts to win over Spider's love, and someone in the glee club dreads an upcoming event. Episode 6: The One That Got Away A girl named Bonnie Rapture auditions for glee club in order to keep an eye on a boy in the group she has a crush on, which causes tension between her and his girlfriend. Laura forms a friendship with Harmony, both drawing on their own situations to comfort one another, and Liz accomplishes something seemingly impossible to her. Episode 7: We All Need Love, Heart 1/Heart 2 After Tracy creates trouble for the glee club, they are forced to go out and share their opinions on a controversial issue throughout the school: sexuality. Meanwhile, Laura stands up to a rival, and Harmony learns to overcome her problems. Rex admits something major to the glee club, and Carlton finally rejoins the glee club to help the campaign. Simon is caught in the middle of something difficult to escape. As auditions begin for the school's musical production, and tension rises, the Unitards must learn to unite as one. Episode 8: I Am A Champion As The Unitards prepare for their Sectionals competition later in the week, Amanda tries to deal with her inner feelings, members of the glee club prepare their auditions for the steadily approaching musical production for the year, and an enemy causes strife once again. Arguments emerge regarding who rightfully deserves the solo at Sectionals, but all disputes must be settled before the competition begins against The Shining Showstoppers, once again, and an all-boys college choir. Episode 9: Musical Mayhem Auditions for the school musical slowly come to a close, but tension arises when a last minute audition is made, threatening the position of June and Harmony. An old romance finally resurfaces, and after weeks of preparation for the musical, the glee kids are disappointed to discover yet another musical must be shut down. Episode 10: Goodbye The glee club must learn to help a friend in need when Justine reveals extremely shocking and devasating news that will shape her life in the future. Meanwhile, a member threatens to quit the club once and for all, while Laura prepares to say goodbye to a loved one. Episode 11: The Rally Justine attempts to pull herself together so she can continue on with her life after a devastating past, and help her friends with the preparation for a major event. The glee kids marvel at the voice of a past troublemaker and Harmony gets herself a new boyfriend. Episode 12: I'm Living Dead Jesse, enjoying the idea of another tribute week, invites Amy to assist with the judging of yet another competition. Justine calls upon the help of her best friends, June and Laura to assist her with something affecting her. Amanda finally comes clean about something to a friend of hers, with surprising results. Spider and Laura contemplate where their futures are headed, and call on the advice of Harmony and Lewis to help chart out their upcoming lives. Conflicts between a couple in the club spring into more difficulties, and fights start when one group is allowed to re-submit their assignment into the competition. Episode 13: Demi When Demi Lovato is chosen as the week's assignment, some of the glee club members join together to discuss their futures after high school. Meanwhile, a scenario unfolds with Jason right in the middle of it, and June makes a selfish decision that could make or break something she holds dear. Two familiar faces join forces with the kids, and Justine sings her assignment as a tribute to someone special in her heart. Episode 14: Blow Me a Bubble A male member of the group decides that it's only fair that the guys should be allowed to pay tribute to one of the greatest male artists of this century: Michael Bublé. Another member, Lewis, flies over to New York with a friend to catch up with his sister, Stella, whom he has not met with since the beginning of the year. Tension between two of the girls in the group ensues from a scenario that occurred the previous week. Episode 15: Tell Me That You Love Me When the principal reveals an increase in budget for the glee club, Jesse allows the group to set up a second musical, but this time, one that will actually perform, and not just be cut at the last minute. Meanwhile, a popular jock causes strife for someone in the glee club, while Harmony reflects on old experiences. Episode 16: Truly Scrumptious The glee club's musical production of Chitty Chitty Bang Bang is performed. Episode 17: Be True To Who You Are When the previous year's Sectionals dilemma being brought up in discussion, Harmony reminds the group how great their Jessie J tribute was, which inspires Jesse to form yet another assignment, tributing Jessie J once again. Laura reveals her feelings on a sensitive topic, while Harmony takes her relationship with Lewis to the next level. Episode 18: Dauntless Dreams and Rotten Realities The time has finally come for many of the seniors to audition for their future schools. Harmony and Lewis stress over their NYADA auditions, and Poppy and Tommy grow anxious as their auditions into their dream college in LA draws nearer than ever. Episode 19+ Dramas and conflicts persist, as the kids prepare for their final official competition for the year. More information will be posted closer to the dates of these episodes. Spoilers Graduation *The graduation episode (episode 22) is very, very sad. *The characters that are graduating at the end of this season are: **Harmony Harpse **Poppy Hill **Lewis Donaldson **Laura Tomlinson **Spider Reed **Teddy Mapp (Jordan is still unsure whether Teddy's departure will be associated with graduation) **Tommy Barlow **Daisy Evans (It has been mentioned once in the first season that Daisy is a senior this season however Jordan is unsure whether ammendments will be made to make her a junior instead) Lewmony/Harpson, Harmonerri *Lewis Donaldson is obviously Harmony's new love interest. *They will get closer throughout the season. *The ship name for Lewis and Harmony is going to be called "Lewmony" or "Harpson", however so far "Harpson" has gained more support. Vote below in the poll. *There will be perfect closure for Harmonerri. *Terri will appear numerous times, despite his recurring status. Which name do you like better for the Harmony/Lewis relationship? Lewmony Harpson NYADA *Harmony will apply for NYADA in this season, much as expected. *Carmen Tibideaux will make an appearance sometime towards the end of the season as the NYADA representative during the audition process. *Jordan has stated that he won't admit to anyone whether Harmony is accepted or not, until Harmony recieves her letter telling her whether she got accepted or not. Lewis *Lewis Donaldson will be applying to both Juilliard and NYADA. Tommy, Poppy, June *Tommy and Poppy both want to have a music career in Hollywood. *Junommy (June/Tommy) will have struggles throughout season two. *June is sad because Tommy is graduating and this is their last year together. Freddie *Freddie will stay in Defiance in this season. *Freddie's relationship with Daisy Evans will be brought up again and handled through a story. St. Sky *Amy and Jesse will begin the season together. *Jesse makes a preposition in ep 1 to Amy. Amanda, Nick *The Amanda/Nick relationship will have a storyline this season. Splaura *The Laura/Spider relationship is explored in more detail. *Ava Collins will still be in the way of their relationship. *It is unknown what Laura & Spider want to do with their futures after high school (after the season ends), and they will both struggle with making decisions for their futures. Winson *There is a big conflict with Jason and Winter in this season. *Someone tries to break up Winson as they want one of the two for themselves. *Demi is a big episode for Winson. *Winter WILL return from running away, however, her continuous story of her struggles with her mother will continue The Little Mermaid episode *There is a Little Mermaid tribute episode. *Jackson High will be performing ''The Little Mermaid ''for their school musical. *June believes she is destined for the role of Ariel. *Someone else auditions for the role and will get in the way. *Many of the boys want to play Eric. *Crystal Wright will appear in this episode, auditioning for one of the roles, despite not even being at Jackson High. Justine's extremely dramatic storyline *Jgal12 revealed via his message wall: "Justine will have a VERY, VERY, VERY dramatic storyline in Season Two. Words cannot describe how dramatic it is. It's more dramatic than Quinn's car crash in On My Way, worse than David Karofsky's suicide attempt as well. It's a very dramatic story that will change Justine's life dramatically. It's more dramatic than Terri leaving Ohio in 1x22, it's the most dramatic, heartbreaking story you could ever imagine on The Unitards, or any Glee episode ever. Let's just say that in the end, after this drama is over, Justine will turn into a very delicate girl and her life becomes VERY hard for her and she finds it hard to cope with every day life. Her mind is always set on what has happened to her. You will not be able to believe the storyline when you read of it in an episode, because it'll all just be too much to take in, you'll probably start sobbing like a baby when you read about what happens to her. But you'll have to wait until the episode airs. There will be absolutely no spoiling of this storyline at all, until AFTER the episode's release." Source Category:Seasons